encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
John Travolta
John Joseph Travolta is an American actor, film producer, dancer and singer. Travolta first became known in the 1970s, after appearing on the television series Welcome Back, Kotter (1975–1979) and starring in the box office successes Saturday Night Fever (1977) and Grease (1978). His acting career declined through the 1980s, but enjoyed a resurgence in the 1990s with his role in Pulp Fiction (1994), and he has since starred in films such as Get Shorty, Broken Arrow, Face/Off, Swordfish, Be Cool, Wild Hogs, Hairspray, and The Taking of Pelham 123. Personal life Travolta was in a relationship with actress Diana Hyland, whom he met while filming The Boy in the Plastic Bubble. Travolta married actress Kelly Preston in 1991, and bought a house in Islesboro, Maine. The couple had a son, Jett. Their daughter, Ella Bleu, was born in 2000 and a third child, a son named Benjamin, was born in 2010 in Florida. Travolta and Preston have regularly attended marriage counseling; Travolta has stated that therapy has helped the marriage. In May 1991, Time magazine published a cover story titled "The Thriving Cult of Greed and Power". In the article, former Church of Scientology Executive Director William Franks alleged that Travolta was wary of leaving the faith because he feared the Church would publish detailed revelations of his private life, to include homosexual behavior. These claims were reiterated by Franks and other Scientology defectors in Lawrence Wright's 2013 book Going Clear: Scientology, Hollywood, and the Prison of Belief, and former Church official Marty Rathbun claimed that he worked with Travolta's attorneys several times to keep allegations about Travolta's homosexuality out of the press and resolve lawsuits against the star.Wright, Lawrence (2013). Going Clear: Scientology, Hollywood, and the Prison of Belief. Vintage Books, A Division of Random House. pp. 199, 383. ISBN 978-0307745309.Yahr, Emily (March 30, 2015). "How Scientology controls John Travolta and Tom Cruise, according to 'Going Clear'". Washington Post. Retrieved November 1, 2017. Sexual assault allegations Several men have accused Travolta of sexual assault. In May 2012, an anonymous masseur filed a lawsuit against Travolta citing claims of sexual assault and battery. A lawyer for Travolta said that the allegations were "complete fiction and fabrication" and someone wanting his 15 minutes of fame. Travolta's counsel also stated that his client would be able to prove that he was not in California on the day in question and asserted that Travolta would "sue the attorney and Plaintiff for malicious prosecution" after getting the case thrown out. A second masseur later joined the lawsuit making similar claims. Both lawsuits were subsequently dropped by the complainants and dismissed without prejudice. A judge ruled to dismiss a defamation lawsuit against Travolta and his attorney Marty Singer by writer Robert Randolph. Los Angeles Superior Court Judge Malcolm Mackey dismissed the case on September 27, 2012, because he found that a letter, written by Singer in response to allegations in a book by Randolph, had free speech protection. In September 2014, Travolta denied claims made in January 2014 by his former pilot, Douglas Gotterba, that the two had shared a sexual relationship during the six-year period in which Gotterba worked for Travolta's aircraft company, Alto.Selby, Jenn (September 16, 2014). "John Travolta addresses former pilot's gay romance allegations publicly for the first time". The Independent. London. In 2017, Travolta was named in a criminal complaint by a masseur who accused the actor of sexual battery that reportedly took place in 2000. The masseur was aged 21 at the time. References External links * John Travolta on IMDb Category:John Travolta Category:1954 births Category:20th-century American actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American actors Category:American aviators Category:American former Christians Category:American male dancers Category:American film actors Category:American male musical theatre actors Category:American male singers Category:American television actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Sicilian descent Category:American pop singers Category:American Scientologists Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Converts to Scientology from Roman Catholicism Category:David di Donatello winners Category:Dwight Morrow High School alumni Category:Former Roman Catholics Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:People from Englewood, New Jersey Category:People from Islesboro, Maine Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Science fiction fans